Hetalia x Reader
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: this is the continuation of each country from my Hetalia 7 Minutes in Heaven book
1. Italy

As soon as we got inside, I lead Feliciano to my room. I push him down on the bed and straddle him.

"Can I touch your curl, now, Feliciano?" I practically moaned in his ear.

"You have to kiss me first, Bella."

I kissed him right away. I pulled away after he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, leaving him wanting more. I tugged on his shirt, so he would take it off, which he did. I kissed him again this time reaching for his curl. I tugged on it lightly, and he flipped us over. I was now on bottom. I tugged on his curl again, and this time he moaned. He stood up and took the rest of his clothes off while I took mine off. Feliciano climbed over top of me and began to rub his lower half against mine.

"Ah...Feliciano...more..."

He took it as a sign that I wanted him in me. I moaned as he enters me.

"You're so tight, Bella..."

He started moving at a slow pace that drove us both insane with pleasure. I couldn't help, but clench my walls around him for a second.

"Mmm...do that...again, Bella..."

I clenched my walls around him again like he wanted. He hit a certain spot making me moan loudly. He hit the same spot again and again. I clench my walls as a sign I'm nearing my high, and I felt him twitch. He that spot again, and I released. He rode out my high, eventually releasing himself.


	2. France

Once at my house, we head straight to my room, and strip. Francis pushed me down on the bed. He teases me by only inserting the tip.

"God, Francis, just f**k me already," I practically moaned.

He completely penetrates me. I move my hips to make him start moving. He does, and fast and hard. His speed is almost inhuman. It doesn't take long before I release, but he isn't even close. He pulls out and flips me over. He moans loudly as he enters me.

"You're just...as tight...as ever..."

He starts moving faster and harder than before. I release again, but with him. We moan each other's names before laying down and sleeping.


	3. Japan

We reached my house, and went straight to my bedroom. I could tell Kiku was a little nervous, which probably means he's a virgin. I've already lost my virginity, but I've never done anything you would do before the guy actually was in your. So, I guess you could call me a partial virgin. Anyway, once in my room Kiku sat on my bed leaning back against the head board. Then, I sat on his lap. He immediately grabbed my hips and moved them a certain way again. I let a sound sort of like a gasp and a moan at the same time. My hands were on his shoulders with my head resting on his left. I wasn't even moving my hips yet. We were just sitting there in that position.

"I n-need you t-to move your h-hips," Kiku whispered in my ear.

I started moving my hips like he asked. I let out a loud moan in his ear when he started moving his hips in sync with mine. He stopped us, and I gave him a confused look as he moved me off of his lap and stood up.

"There's a problem here. Our clothes."

After he said that, he stripped down to his boxers. He looked expectantly at me. I quickly stood up and stripped down to my bra and panties. Then, he sat on the bed again with me on his lap. I could feel him against me much more now. I started to move my hips, but he stopped me.

"You have to beg for me to touch you. I can make you feel things you've never felt before," he seductively whispered in my ear.

He moved me off of his lap. Then, he stood up as I sat on the, and leaned against the wall.

"I'll stay here until I think you've begged enough."

I needed to feel him against me so bad I started squirming within seconds after he said that.

"Kiku..." I whined.

"Yes? Keep going. You might as well just tell me what you want me to do."

"K-kiku, I need to feel you against me. I d-don't care how. I j-just need it."

I sat back with my hands supporting my weight. My knees were bent, so my feet were planted on the bed. I closed my thighs together.

I leaned my head back, and said," K-kiku...please..."

When I looked at him, he was bitting his bottom lip and had his eyes closed. The bulge in his boxers was bigger than when he first stood up. He came over to me, and smashed his lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss. He now hovered over me. Kiku quickly discarded my bra and broke the kiss. I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked at him.

"I'm going to make you feel things you'venever felt before, but first you have to lay flat on your back."

I did as he said, and gasped as he kissed and sucked on my neck. I let out a small moan when he got to a certain spot. Then, he kissed down to my right breast. He kissed and sucked on it while massaging the other with his left hand. A slight gasp escaped my lips when I felt cold air on my lower body. I moaned his name when he inserted a finger. It wasn't enough pressure when he curled his finger, so he added a second. He curled his fingers again, hit that one spot making me grip the sheets. I moaned loudly when he started pumping his fingers in and out. I was about to release when he stopped. I propped myself up on my elbows again, so I could watch him. He spread my legs, moved his face down to my core. I moaned a little when he pressed his tongue against me. He looked at me before his penetrated me with his tongue. I leaned my head back in pleasure. It felt so good I couldn't prop myself up on my elbows anymore. I moaned his name again he added two fingers. I tangled my hands in his hair, and tug on it when he hits that spot again. I managed to look at him when he moaned into me. I was shocked to see him rubbing himself. Watching him made me want him so much more.

"Kiku...ah...I n-need...y-you-ahh-in...mhm-m-me..."

He stopped, and took off his boxers. Without warning, he entered me. We were already panting.

"Y-you're so...ngh...t-tight...ah..."

We just stayed like that for a minute.

"K-kiku~...you need...t-to...m-move..."

He went painfully slow, but it felt like heaven. He was right when he said he can me feel things I've never felt before. I wanted to feel him as deep as possible, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and started lifting my hips in sync with his thrusts. He hit that spot each time he thrusted. I'd clench around him every time he hit that spot. I knew it was probably driving him crazy.

"I w-want it...faster, K-kiku...h-ha-ahh-rder..."

His thrusts quickly became faster and harder. He hit that spot harder, and now I was being driven crazy, too.

"I n-need m-more...ah ahh...I n-need y-you d-deeper...ahh..."

He pulled out, and flipped me over. He quickly enters me again, but thrusts painfully slow, like before.

"Y-you're ev-ngh...ahh...even t-tighter...than-oh god, (y/n)...b-before...ahh..."

"Y-you f-feel...mhm...b-bigger and-mhm...ah...ahh-l-longer...god, Kiku...I'm s-so c-lose..."

He doesn't seem to have understood what I want-no _need_ him to do.

"I-i c-can't...god, it f-feels s-so g-good...r-release unl-less y-you...hahh...ahhh...g-go f-ahhh...f-faster...h-harder...mhm...p-please, K-kiku~...ngh...ahh..."

I felt him press his chest against my back. He groped my breasts,and started massaging them.

"Oh my g-god, Ki-ahh...p-please..."

"I'll onl-ly...let y-you re-hahh...r-release...after I...ngh...ah...d-do..."

I could tell he wasn't going to release any time soon. His painfully slow thrusts caused so much pleasure I felt like I would release after only twenty. It usually took around fifty to sixty, sometimes even seventy, fast and hard thrusts while in this position with my breasts being groped and massaged with my ex. This was torture, yet heaven getting to experience more than twenty thrusts, in general, from Kiku. With the addition of his size it felt like seventeen. His length made it fifteen. The position made it twelve. My breasts being groped and massaged made it ten. The painfully slow pace made it range from five to one.

His right hand left my breasts, and snaked down my body to my core. He used his finger to trace patterns near my entrance. The heavenly torture continued increased with that, and when he started thrusting even slower. He kept that pace for a bit. Then, he stopped everything, and pulled out. The only part of him causing pleasure was his tip. He was teasing me by holding my hips, so he could trace patterns around my entrance with his tip. I attempted to look at him through my legs, but instead discovered that my core was dripping. It was almost a steady flow. It became a steady flow went he finally started thrusting again, but he was only inserting his tip. He inserted a little bit more than the tip, and I immediately clenched around him.

"God, (y/n)...that felt...so good..."

He thrusted inserting a little bit more than the tip again, and, again, I immediately clenched around him. He thrusted that way repeatedly. Then, he started to add more and more of him with each thrust, and I still clenched around him immediately. He moaned with each thrust, and so did I. He stopped after awhile.

"K-kiku~...k-keep g-going...please I c-can't...t-take it anym-more..."

"There's only one way you can make me release right now. You clench around me while I thrust at a painfully slow pace again, and in a different position."

"I need a verbal response from you, (y/n)."

"I'll do it."

He pulled out, and now stood at the edge of the bed. I moved to him, and sat on my knees facing him. He turned me around.

"You are extremely flexible, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you sit with your legs straight, and sort of fold your self in half, I guess?"

I understood what he meant, so I as he had said. Then, he wraps his arms around me, so they're under my thighs, and pulls me off the bed enough for him to enter me. I let out a loud moan as he enters me. This is the deepest I've ever felt someone. He's hitting a whole new spot that triggers even more pleasure. We're both moaning with each thrust, but his get louder once I start clenching around him each time he hits that new spot. I'm so close, but I can't release, and not just because he said I could only release after he did. I felt him start to twitch, and I almost released right then and there, but I held it.

"Oh god...please, Kiku...just-hahh...god...r-release alr-ready...I-hahh...it feels so g-goo-I c-can't t-take it anym-more...I need you to release..."

As soon as I finished saying that, he released in me.

"(Y/n)~..."

He kept thrusting, so he could ride out his high.

"Oh god, Kiku~...hahh~!" I moaned as I released.


End file.
